Orange and Purple
by Bynd Theodore Way
Summary: The neglected colors of the pokemon world finally have their chance. An aspiring Gym Leader named Orange and a pokemon breeder named Purple start their adventures!
1. Orange

This is my first PokeFic. It is based off my characters Orange and Purple who never got there own games. Also I have a Pokemon RPG forum on this site. It's in General Forums and is called Pokemon RPG World. Check it out if you want. No ones come yet. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did Orange and Purple would have there own games.

BTW-This spans through all regions to date. This will be going Orange, Purple, Orange…ect. as far as chapters.

Orange would be a game that you could choose the type of pokemon to specialize in and become a gym leader. My Orange has Ghost pokemon!

Purple would be a game where you can choose a profession besides being a trainer. My Purple chose to be breeder, watcher, and coordinator!

Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange was angry. Very angry. His father had gotten crueler as the time passed. Orange knew his father blamed him for his mother's death, even though there had been nothing he could do. He felt tears swelling in his bright golden eyes and brushed them away. Unfortunately they kept falling. He hung his head, letting his pure white bangs fall across his face. He remembered when his hair was a beautiful jet black, but that was long ago it seemed, before he saw his mother die. The great amounts of negative emotion, anger, sadness, and grief, lured over something. It loomed around the ten year old feeding on his negative feelings.

Orange suddenly stopped crying. He strangely felt a lot better, as if all his sadness had been sucked out of him. The looked around in the shadows illuminated by the full moon. He saw something move and then out came a pokemon that looked like a sock puppet with a horn. It had yellow eyes with blue pupils.

Orange recognized the pokemon as a Shuppet. He remembered what he had read about the Ghost type pokemon. "Where you the one that did that?" Orange said in a controlled silky voice.

Though the pokemon didn't have a mouth it still made a positive, "Shup shup!" With a new energy, Orange made a decision. He was ten years old, the age most trainers start there journeys. He would run away from his father and become a pokemon trainer. With that thought he ran inside quietly to pack his things.

He dressed in a black and orange striped t-shirt and black pants and packed a black backpack with clothes, snacks and the 1000 pokedollars he had managed to earn doing odd jobs. As he was packing he found and old pokeball that had never been used. He remembered before his mother died that he had told her how much he loved pokemon, and how she bought him this pokeball to show she supported him. He started to tear up again when the Shuppet floated through the door over to him. The effect was instant and he immediately felt better. "Thanks!" Orange said then left his old home for good.

He walked long the road to the nearest city. Pallet town was just a walk away and then he could see Professor Oak and start his journey!

"Shuppet Shup!" The Shuppet had followed his and was now floating around Orange's head happily.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Orange asked the Ghost.

"Pet pet Shup!" It said floating around him again.

"D-did you want to come along with me Shuppet?" Orange asked softly looking into the pokemon's big yellow and blue eyes.

"Shup Shup!" Shuppet replied happily.

Orange took out his mother's pokeball and looked at it for a moment. Then he threw it at Shuppet watching as the red light absorbed his new friend. He picked up the pokeball and stared at it. Then he pushed the button in the center and Shuppet came out.

"Shuppet!" The Ghost chirped.

"So you're my first pokemon. I'll call you Shadow. Is that okay with you?" Orange asked.

"Shup Shup!" Shuppet agreed.

"Alright let's go." Orange walked along the path with Shadow right behind him.

It took an entire night to reach Pallet and Orange had to recall Shadow when dawn approached. But he made it. He was finally going to start his journey. He knocked eagerly at Professor Oak's door.

"What? Who could it be at this time of morning?" Professor Oak's voice could be heard through the door. He opened it and was slightly startled by the young boy's appearance. Pure white hair and sunken in golden eyes made the kid look a little creepy.

"My name's Orange. I want to start a pokemon journey. Please, could I have one of your Pokedex?" October asked shortly.

"Why of course. Come on in." Professor Oak said leading Orange into his lab. "We have three starting pokemon here. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Char-"

"I already have a pokemon." Orange cut the Professor off.

"You do?" Professor Oak looked at him curiously.

"Shadow come out!" He said in reply, letting his Shuppet out of his pokeball.

"Why that's a Shuppet! One of the newer pokemon!" The man looked surprised.

"We're friends." Orange said defensively.

"Good." Professor Oak said smiling. "Pokemon and their trainers should always be friends."

The professor hurried over to a shelf of red pokedex and looked through them. He found the one he wanted and walked back to Orange with an orange pokedex, "This has most of the new pokemon data programmed into it."

Orange took it and put it in his pocket. "Thank you."

"No problem young man. I wish you good luck!" Professor Oak said as Orange left the lab.

In the light of the rising sun he saw the homes of Blue, Green, and the legend himself, Red. "I know I'm gonna be a pokemon Master, someday…" With a final look at Pallet, Orange set off on his own pokemon journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. It would be very nice of you!


	2. Purple

This is chapter two of my first PokeFic. It is based off my characters Orange and Purple who never got there own games. Also I have a Pokemon RPG forum on this site. It's in General Forums and is called Pokemon RPG World. Check it out if you want. No ones come yet. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did Orange and Purple would have there own games.

BTW-This spans through all regions to date. This will be going Orange, Purple, Orange…ect. as far as chapters.

Orange would be a game that you could choose the type of pokemon to specialize in and become a gym leader. My Orange has Ghost pokemon!

Purple would be a game where you can choose a profession besides being a trainer. My Purple chose to be breeder, watcher, and coordinator!

In this chapter Purple starts her journey.

Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purple woke up early that morning. She got dressed quickly, putting on a large gray button up shirt and dark green cargo pants. She also put on a huge white trench coat with many hidden pockets. She got a large green ribbon and tied her waist length purple hair into a high pony tail leaving only her bangs free. She piled clothes, PokeChow, cooking supplies, and her Sketch book into her purple knapsack. As he packed her bag she was full of excitement. Today she would go meet Professor Oak and get her first pokemon!

After a light breakfast of toast and jam she set off on the short walk to Pallet from Viridian. While walking through the tall grass on the way she saw a very strange looking boy. He had white hair and eyes the same hue as her own. He looked up at her with sunken in eyes and she blushed.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. The boy made her a bit nervous. The boy didn't respond however and just walked past her.

"Rude much?" She called after him but he kept walking.

"Hmph!" She huffed as she headed on. In a short moment she could see Professor Oak's lab. With a burst of energy she ran to the door and knocked.

"Another one?" She heard from behind the door.

It was opened by a man with gray hair and a white lab coat. "Professor Oak!" Purple said excitedly.

"Ah, you must be Purple! Come in, come in I have the pokemon all ready!" Professor Oak led her into his lab. "You know you're not the first one here today."

"Really?" Purple asked curiously.

"Yes a boy with white hair came by just before dawn." Professor Oak told her.

"What? What pokemon did he take?" Purple asked hoping it wasn't the pokemon she wanted.

"Oh, he already had a pokemon. He only wanted a Pokedex. He was very peculiar." The Poke professor said distantly.

Purple who was relieved her pokemon had not been taken looked expectantly at the old man.

"Oh, yes! That's right!" Professor Oak said seeing the young girls look. "We have three pokemon to choose from; Bulbasaur, Squritle, and Charmander. Do you know which one you want?"

"Yes." Purple knew exactly what she wanted. She had come all the way from Goldenrod for this pokemon and finally she was going to get it. "I choose Bulbasaur!"

"Nice choice! Bulbasaurs are very good starting pokemon." He said handing her a pokeball. "This one is female and very docile."

She immediately let her new pokemon out. The green pokemon blinked in the sudden light then gave out a sleepy, "Bulba…"

Purple was ecstatic. "Hello Bulbasaur!"

"Oh yes, would you like to give you're Bulbasaur a nickname?" Professor Oak asked looking through his shelf of Pokedex.

"Well, since everyone's gonna envy my Bulbasaur. I'll call you Envy. Is that alright?" She asked the Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" The Bulbasaur replied.

"Great!" Professor Oak came back holding a purple Pokedex. "This is a new invention of mine, it's called a PokeJournal. I know you want to be a pokemon breeder. This device will give you tips on how to handle different types of pokemon, and you can even add your own notes and findings!"

"Wow! This is great!" Purple said taking the PokeJournal, "Thank you so much, Professor Oak!"

"You're very welcome! Good luck!" The professor said as Purple headed back to Viridian City.

She decided to say good bye to her Aunt who had let her help out at the Pokemon Center for the past few weeks.

"Hello?" She called out walking into the Viridian Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy quickly came to greet her. It was strange seeing someone who looks just like your mother when you know they're not. Indeed the Viridian Nurse Joy looked identical to her cousin the Goldenrod Nurse Joy. Same face, same name. It was creepy.

"Purple! Did you get your Bulbasaur?" Nurse Joy asked, hugging her niece.

"Sure did Aunt Joy!" Purple said holding up Envy's pokeball.

"Wonderful!" Joy had tears in her eyes. "You've been a great help around here. I wish you luck!"

"Thanks Auntie!" Purple smiled at the pink haired nurse.

"Chansey! Chansey!" The nurse pokemon Chansey pranced over happily and handed Purple an egg.

"F-for me?" Purple stuttered, astonished.

"Chansey wanted you to have this. I know you'll take good care of it. You'll be a wonderful pokemon breeder."

Purple could feel tears in her own eyes. "I'll try my best!"

With that Purple set off to learn more about pokemon and become and expert pokemon breeder.


	3. Ghost Pokemon

**OMG! Another chapter!? Yes, this is Orange again, though it may take me more time to get Purple's second one up. It's short again sorry. But this is serious characterization! This is a little dramatic and kinda funny, and still a bit deep. I guess. Orange I have thought out a lot better than Purple, since I had though up him before I gave him the name, way back when the Silver/Gold games came out (before I knew there was a Ghost type Gym Leader) and stemmed from the fact that Gastley is my favorite pokemon.**

**I love all of you who reviewed. Thank you! Do it again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own licensing to Pokemon the games or anime. I only own my OCs Orange and Purple, and am messing around in the Pokemon world purely for my own amusement. **

Orange lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was very fortunate that the Nurse here had allowed him to sleep there for free. Orange sighed and rolled over. He was very tired; he had walked all night long and hadn't had a full night's sleep in a long time before then anyway.

He had blackened the room with drawn curtains so he could let Shadow out. He didn't like to think of his friend cooped up all day. Shadow was floating lazily above Orange's head as he drifted off. The young boy had actually managed a few hours of sleep, but woke up to hear a familiar voice outside his room.

He stood, curious, and cracked open the door. There was the violet haired girl from earlier. She had said hello to him, but it was the kind of nervous hello that was just meant to be a silence breaker. He hadn't responded, and whether that was from exhaustion or just his frustration at the way she had looked at him he didn't know.

He wondered if he should apologize to her, but decided on just forgetting about it. She probably already did. He was about to close his door when he got caught up with the sight of the girl and the pink haired nurse. From what he gathered they were related, and the lavender girl seemed to be leaving.

The pink nurse seemed to act in a way that deeply reminded Orange of his mother. What with the hugging and heartfelt goodbye, and the overall feeling of love and belonging the two were giving off. He watched the girl wave goodbye and run off, and he couldn't help but wonder, why anyone would want to leave someplace where they were loved.

He could feel jealousy spark inside him but in a familiar wave of ice, it was gone. "Shuppet!" Shadow floated over to his left shoulder. Orange nodded dully, as Shadow's power seemed to take some energy out of him as well. But he did not feel as negative as before, and the itching jealously he had harbored, vanished, leaving him rather calm, and…tired.

Orange crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over himself. It must have been early afternoon, but Orange had decided to travel mostly at night, as Shuppet fought at their best in darkness. Other than that one decision though, Orange really had no idea of what he was going to do with himself. He had no plans, no goal, he was just running really. Away from home without a clue how to pull it off. As these thoughts ran through his mind, he felt himself become more and more tired, and only vaguely realized before dozing off, that he had been staring into big blue and yellow eyes.

Shadow drifted lazily around the dark room. He looked around every inch of its interior for something interesting but found nothing. His new trainer was sleeping deeply, although he had needed some assistance in that, and Shadow had nothing to do. He drifted right through a wall, but instead of coming out the other side, he stopped, and hovered in the between part. There was nothing of real interest here either, but it was somewhere unexplored, so Shadow made his way along the inside of the walls, and all around the PokeCenter.

It wasn't long before Shadow discovered many intricate systems of pipes, which seemed to hold water. Shadow knew what these were; they were things that humans used to bring water to their faucets. As he studied the shiny silver tubes, he developed an idea. It was the kind of immature idea that didn't that too much thought or planning and could only have been created in the mind of an infamously mischievous ghost type pokemon. Shadow got to work.

The sun had finally begun to set and Orange shifted quietly in his sleep before sitting upright. He took a moment to remember who and where he was, and sighed. That's right, he'd run away. He swung his legs off the side of the fluffy feather bed, and prepared himself for travel. The put on some clothes and made sure all of his things were still packed away, before heading to the bathroom. When he touched the door knob he felt something strange, and paused. He couldn't place the feeling, so he opted to just open the door. In less than the length of a moment, he was soaked to the bone.

The bathroom had been filled to its ceiling with water, and by the sound of the shrieks, outside his dark room, so had the other bathrooms. Orange had taken a moment to wonder about this, as his clothes clung damply to his body, but it proved unnecessary as Shadow appeared beside him laughing insanely. Orange was very ready to scold his pokemon, but it was decidedly difficult to be angry at a Shuppet. So instead, Orange returned Shadow to his pokeball and began the long squishy death walk to the lobby. The wet carpet released the water it held every time he took a step, only to reabsorb it when his foot lifted, all the while letting out a mushy squishing sound.

Orange entered the lobby and was greeted by exactly what he'd expected; the tiled floors held about a half an inch of water and right in front of him was an unusually angry Nurse Joy and two equally angry Chansey. The following lecture was unimportant, as Orange knew it was just normal scolding. Instead of listening, he was surveying the mess his pokemon had made. It was a lot. Water was everywhere and on everything. Orange couldn't help but wonder if maybe Shadow was angry with him.

Nurse Joy had run out of things to lecture him on and Orange turned to her, and muttered lightly, but clearly, "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up."

The pink Nurse sighed, and then said in a nicer voice, that adults used when they were trying to tell bad news to children, "Listen, sweetie. Ghost-type pokemon are extremely rowdy and dangerous, so it's rare that even skilled trainers capture them, it's in their nature to cause mischief. That Shuppet of yours is also at a pretty high level for a beginner trainer like you, so it will be even harder to control. Maybe you should release it and go ask Prof. Oak for a pokemon?" She suggested.

Orange was listening this time, his golden eyes regarding the pink haired nurse as she spoke. She kept her voice soft, but it was obvious she was unnerved by the creepy white haired child. Orange, however, didn't have time to feel contempt for the nurse's judgment of him, as he was too busy with his own thoughts. _Rowdy and dangerous._ Did that mean they were bad? But, Shadow had been nice to him, and had wanted to be his friend. We'll at least Orange had thought so. But then again, Orange had never had any friends before, and Shuppets liked negative thoughts right? So maybe Shadow was just following him because that's what Shuppets do. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." Orange repeated and set off to do just that.

It was nearly midnight, meaning Orange had spent six hours drying the PokeCenter. He was finishing his own room's bathroom, when Shadow came out of his ball. Orange didn't know what to do, so he just ignored his pokemon and continued drying. "Pet shuppet shup?" The sound was a question, but Orange had no way of knowing what it meant so he didn't look up. "Pet shuppet shup?" The sound was a little more insistent, but Orange kept drying. _Rowdy and dangerous. Ghost pokemon. _

Orange had cleaned the Center, trying to avoid all thought for the past six hours. But now he began to think again and his mind was a whirlwind. The pink nurse had said that ghost pokemon where dangerous, and that Shadow was not a good pokemon for him. She had said to release Shadow, and go get a different pokemon to travel with. Was she right? If having a ghost pokemon was going to get him in trouble, then maybe he should say goodbye to Shadow.

But was it really fair to say all ghost pokemon were rowdy and dangerous. The nurse had also said that it was rare that any trainers caught ghost types, and Orange began to wonder if they ever felt bad for being unwanted. Orange had known that feeling, and had lived with it ever since his mother died. He didn't want to leave his friend alone and unwanted. _Good. Pokemon and their trainers should always be friends. _Prof. Oak's words came back to him.

He had almost come to his decision, but there was one more question left. Was Shadow angry with him? He could still hear his pokemon trying to get his attention. The calls sounded a little sad now, and more dejected. Had Shadow been calling him this whole time? Finally Orange looked up, intent on asking Shadow himself his last question, but as soon as he looked into the big yellow-blue eyes of his friend, he could see his own question reflected back at him. "Pet shuppet shup?" Shadow asked again, and this time it was all too easy to see what it was he was saying. _Are you mad at me?_

"No."

So another decision was made. It wasn't right for people to label Ghost pokemon dangerous, each was different after all. So Shadow was going to stay and be his first pokemon, and Orange was going to become a Ghost-pokemon trainer.


End file.
